New Year's Steam
by ceruleanday
Summary: AU. sho ai. Naruto menjebak Sasuke atas dalih pesta tahun baru. Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain selain mengayuh sepedanya menuju alamat yang tertulis dalam kertas buduk milik tulisan buruk si pirang. Alih-alih pesta, yang didapatkannya hanyalah sesosok ulat bulu yang tertidur lelap karena mabuk berat. Esok paginya, kesucian tahun baru Sasuke lenyap sudah. Happy reading! RnR!


_Warning_: **AU, sho-ai.**

* * *

Sasuke tidak menyangka jika kejadian di malam sebelum tahun baru akan berbuah petaka. Semestinya ia berada di dalam perpustakaan hingga larut malam dan membiarkan kembang api serta terompet berbising riang di luar sana tanpa mengkhawatirkan sedikit pun seseorang akan memitingnya kembali pulang. Sejujurnya, ia tinggal bersama Itachi, abangnya. Tetapi, pemuda dengan sejuta pesona itu memiliki rencana lain. Salju dan tahun baru adalah _love motel _dan wiski. Sasuke bisa menduga bila abangnya itu akan pulang dengan membawa oleh-oleh berupa _kissmark _dan aroma parfum wanita. Mahasiswa arkeologi tingkat akhir ini seolah diberkahi dengan indera keenam yang tololnya malah menjerumuskan dirinya ke dalam lubang neraka.

Intinya, hati serta niat berusaha memaksa kedua tungkai miliknya itu untuk beranjak menuju rak yang belum terjamah. Naas, seorang kakek tua malah mengusirnya tanpa belas kasihan. Kakek tua itu memekik padanya perihal tahun baru dan gadis-gadis lajang. Sebagai pria sehat dan berakal, belum lagi oleh wajah yang memesona dan menawan, sudah seharusnya Uchiha muda ini memilih _bar _atau _amusement park _hingga pingsan karena bir. Nasihat bodoh, batin Sasuke. Ketimbang mati karena alkohol, lebih baik mati karena dijatuhi tumpukan buku. Maka, Uchiha Sasuke, 23 tahun, berakhir seorang diri di bawah guyuran salju serta silau efek kembang api di langit gelap. Memuntahkan banyak bintang artifisial di antara gemuruh angkasa. Setelah membuang nafas, Sasuke keluar dari area kampus dengan berat hati. Ketenangan dan kedamaian yang berusaha direncanakan dan diraihnya sirna dilahap oleh seorang kakek tua si penjaga perpustakaan.

Baru kali ini rasanya Sasuke ingin mengutuk usianya.

Setelah membawa sepedanya menjauhi gedung-gedung besar yang nyaris runtuh termakan ngengat, Sasuke menyadari di malam itu salah satu klub universitas yang memaksanya ikut serta dalam kegiatan-kegiatan mereka telah mengundangnya untuk merayakan tahun baru bersama. Sebuah klub dengan titel Izakaya—pengagum kebudayaan Jepan tempo dulu—pendirinya adalah bocah Namikaze si tukang ribut. Meski disebut-sebut sangat mencintai dan mengagungkan nasionalisme Nippon, bocah berisik itu anehnya memiliki rambut pirang yang tidak sesuai dengan DNA orang Asia.

Ah, Sasuke teringat kembali akan sesuatu hal. Bunyi mencekik terdengar saat ia mengerem mendadak sepeda tuanya itu. Ia terdiam sesaat kala kerlip berwarna hijau dan merah menyala di tengah-tengah jatuhan salju. Tengah malam bukanlah kehidupan yang dijanjikan kepadanya, belum lagi gang-gang sempit yang mesti dilaluinya jika ingin mencapai apartemen bobrok pilihan Itachi demi mengurangi biaya hidup. Lampu-lampu yang sengaja dimatikan untuk menerangi jalan adalah tempat tinggal iblis berwajah pria-pria berotot yang mengincar pemuda-pemuda berwajah cantik. Sasuke mengenal kata _queer _saat salah satu seniornya yang secara mengejutkan adalah _gay _kerapkali menggunakan istilah itu kepadanya. Sebagai balasan, pemuda Uchiha ini menghadiahi tinju ala WWF _Smackdown _pada seniornya itu. Sialnya, kenapa ia justru mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan si ketua Izakaya ini.

Sebagai keputusan final, Sasuke mundur dari perkelahian batin dalam dirinya. Ia memutar laju sepeda miliknya dan menuju sebuah alamat yang sudah tertulis dalam undangan asal-asalan yang diketahuinya adalah tulisan Naruto. Si _blonde _itu tampaknya sengaja membuat Sasuke tidak bisa memilih.

"Sial."

* * *

.

.

.

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi  
**_**no profit taken from this fanfiction**_

**New Year's Steam  
**_by _Leon

.

.

.

* * *

"Tambah satu sloki lagi! _Hik!_"

"Hoi, Naruto. Aku bukan bartendermu. Dan, lihatlah ke cermin. Wajahmu seperti akan meledak!"

"Ck—haha-hahaha! Ini tahun baru dan—_hik—_orang itu belum dataaaaang! Hoooi, Kibaaaa! Satu sloki lagiiii!"

Kiba Inuzuka tak peduli jika kawannya berakhir mengenaskan karena wiski. Belum lagi wajahnya yang saat ini menyerupai balon yang sebentar lagi akan pecah. Menyeramkan sekaligus menggemaskan. Mahasiswa satu klub dengan Naruto itu cuma geleng kepala. Dibuat pening oleh kelakuan pemuda pirang yang nyaris memuntahkan isi perutnya di atas dinding pembatas dapur dan ruang makan, Kiba buru-buru memiting lengan Naruto dan melempar tubuhnya yang layu karena efek alkohol ke salah satu sofa. Di antara dua kesadaran, Naruto mengigau sembari menahan cegukan.

"_Yare yare, _kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?" Kiba memutuskan kembali ke dapur untuk membereskan gelas-gelas yang sudah dicuci. Pukul satu dini hari dan ia punya kewajiban untuk menyediakan setidaknya dua kantung penuh berisi makanan anjing di pagi buta besok. Ia bersumpah akan pulang setelah pesta tahun baru. Hanya, gegara si _oyabun _satu ini—begitu Kiba memanggil Naruto—rencananya memeluk bantal lebih awal hangus sia-sia. Dan, ia yakin, ibu serta kakaknya yang entah sepertinya adalah keturunan _Cerberus—_anjing berkepala lima dalam mitologi Yunani—akan mencekiknya hidup-hidup lalu dijadikan santapan segar untuk para _herder_ kelaparan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat rasa ketar-ketir di tengkuknya. "Hoi, aku mau pulang. Sudah kubilang, 'kan kalau aku hanya akan menemanimu setelah terompet-terompet sialan itu selesai terdengar? Dan, kau telah menghabiskan lima botol wiski yang tersisa. Sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku. Aku sudah muak denganmu, Naruto! _Well, _kita memang bersahabat tapi aku lebih sayang nyawaku. Jadi, sampai jumpa. _Ja'!_"

"_Hik! _Ki-Kibaaaa! Kau mau ke manaaa?! Bukannya kau janji akan menemaniku sampai pagi, hah? _Hik."_

Kiba berbalik setelah memungut jaket bersama kunci sepeda motor yang tersembunyi dalam tumpukan majalah, botol bir, dan pembukus keripik. Memasang tampang antara iba dan menyudutkan, "_ne, _Naruto. Kalau kau memang menyukai si cantik Sasuke itu, semestinya kau terang-terangan meminangnya di saat semua sedang berkumpul! Tidurlah atau setidaknya bereskan kamarmu yang _urgh _sangat menyedihkan ini! Besok kau harus datang paling awal di kuil untuk memulai ritual doa tahun baru."

"_Iiaaaaa!_" pekik Naruto sembari bergulat layaknya bayi. "_iiaa daa! Iiaaa daaa!"_

"Che, dasar bocah."

_Slam. _Pintu apartemen itu berdebam kencang. Menyingkirkan satu makhluk yang kini lagi-lagi harus melalui malam tahun baru seorang diri. Pesta tahun baru ala klub hanyalah omong kosong. Tak ada satupun yang rela membuang-buang satu malam penuh kenangan itu bersama bocah pirang yang ahli ngeles. Lagipula, anggota Izakaya bisa dihitung jari ayam.

Naruto meringsut di bawah _futon_-nya. Memeluk selimut dan membiarkan meja kecil setinggi duapuluh senti itu menutupi tubuhnya dari dinginnya malam bersalju di awal sebuah tahun.

Pesta kembang api terdengar riuh dari balik jendela. Mata Naruto setengah terpejam dan setengah terbuka. Membiarkan alkohol dalam darahnya bekerja layaknya obat penenang.

"Sasuke _baka. _Sasuke _baka. _Sasuke _bakabakabakabakabaka!_"

Hening kembali.

"Kau tidak tahu—_hik—_aku sengaja membuka pintu apartemen khusus untukmu di malam tahun baru karena—_hik—_karena—_hik—_karena…"

Alhasil, Naruto tak sadarkan diri bersama dengkuran beraroma wiski.

.

.

.

Pintu apartemen yang dibiarkan tidak terkunci, kenyataan jika banyak pasang muda-mudi yang berkumpul di _amusement park _untuk menyaksikan pertunjukan spesial _live _di puncak menara Tokyo, dan guyuran debu salju. Ketiganya akan menjadi alasan tepat mengapa Sasuke saat ini tengah berdiri tanpa minat tepat di hadapan sebuah gedung apartemen kelas menengah yang biasanya bukan merupakan hunian bagi para mahasiswa miskin seperti dirinya. Dulu, ia kaya raya—harta ayahnya yang belum terjebak kasus korupsi di gedung parlemen. Satu tahun setelah kasus terungkap, Fugaku memilih terjun bebas dari atas jembatan setinggi sepuluh kaki. Istrinya pun menyusul dua bulan setelahnya. Kesulitan hidup menampar wajah Itachi sebagai anak tertua dan ia harus berjuang seorang diri untuk membina semuanya dari angka nol bersama sang adik yang saat itu masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Karenanya, Sasuke menghela nafas dan mendorong sepedanya di pelataran parkiran yang sudah sepi. Tidak ada gunanya mengutuk nasib.

Elevator itu berhenti di lantai lima. Bersama dengan perasaan was-was, logika pemuda Uchiha yang sekeras baja itu menuntun dirinya untuk bersikap awas. Sasuke seakan mendapatkan kutukan dengan lorong-lorong sempit dan gelap. Punya masa lalu buruk dengan hal semacam itu seperti mengikis kepribadiannya yang para gadis-gadis sebut-sebut sangatlah sempurna. Ingin rasanya menumbuhi wajahnya dengan janggut dan kumis tebal tapi sayang kata _queer _sepenuhnya mendarahdaging dalam DNA-nya. Secara biologis, Sasuke termasuk dalam golongan _androgynous. _Seratus persen laki-laki tetapi diberkahi dengan hormon estrogen yang sedikit berlebih. Maka dari itu, ia memilih arkeologi. Sains akan memaksanya menjadi salah satu artefak percobaan.

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke bedumel dalam diam. Ia mencari-cari kamar bernomor 505, sesuai yang tertulis dalam kertas buduk yang sudah dikoyak-koyaknya dalam kantung mantel.

_Ting tong. _Sasuke menekan belnya dan tak ada jawaban. _Ting tong_—lagi. _Ting tong. Ting tong. Ting tong._

Kesal. Sasuke mendengus tajam. Ia mencoba memutar knop pintu. Yang jelas, bukanlah sihir yang membuat pintu itu dapat terbuka dengan sendirinya. Si bodoh Naruto pasti terlalu mabuk hanya untuk mengunci pintu apartemennya sendiri.

Gelap. Adalah kata pertama yang terbisik dari bibir Sasuke yang membeku oleh dinginnya salju di luar sana. Ia menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya sebelum melepas satu per satu pakaian yang menempel di tubuhnya dan menyisakan kemeja putih bersama celana kain semata kaki. Sepasang oniks celingukan mencari tombol lampu. Setelah menemukan yang dicari, sontak pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah dengan ekspresi jijik.

"A-apa ini?"

Tumpukan sampah. Tidak, tepatnya gunung sampah. Membentuk kubah-kubah berisi puluhan minuman kaleng dan aroma bir yang menyengat.

"Makhluk macam apa yang hidup di tempat seperti ini?" bisik Sasuke. Kaki-kakinya yang kurus mencari celah untuk melangkah. Sialnya, ia tersandung oleh gundukan berbentuk ulat bulu. Dengan wajah mencium tanah air.

"Tssssssssk! _Ano yaro!_ Ooooooi—"

Sasuke menahan nafas selama duapuluh detik dan mencerna adegan demi adegan yang sudah terjadi lalu diakhiri dengan membuat kesimpulan. Bukan rahasia lagi dan bukan hal yang tabu lagi jika pemilik kamar apartemen semi _luxury _yang lebih mirip disebut kandang babi itu adalah empunya salah satu cowok berisik yang kerap mengintainya dari balik pepohonan kampus. Si bocah Naruto Namikaze, biang keroknya keributan. Seolah-olah mulutnya itu berjumlah lebih dari satu hingga setiap kali ia beresonansi, kekuatannya selalu melebihi duapuluh ribu Hertz. Memekikkan telinga dan memecah ribuan kaca gelas. Tampaknya, Sasuke sudah terjebak sekarang. Persetan dengan undangan pesta malam tahun baru. Ia merasa seperti tikus yang diumpani keju dalam sangkar harimau. Beruntung baginya karena harimau yang semestinya akan menerkamnya sudah tertidur lelap seperti mayat. Dan, keju yang diiming-imingi si harimau entah disembunyikan di mana—yang jelas sama sekali tidak ada.

"Che, si bodoh itu." Sasuke menggeram sembari mengepalkan tinjunya. Ia cukup lelah karena melewati beberapa rute dengan sepeda seorang diri. Belum lagi kenyataan jika malam terlihat semakin larut dan kembang api di langit mulai meredup perlahan-lahan. Melirik ke arah jam dinding, rupanya sudah pukul dua lewat. "Tsk!"

Ingin pulang tapi tubuh terasa terlalu lelah. Kelopak matanya juga akan terbenam sebentar lagi. Sekali lagi, Sasuke mengutuk keputusannya. Apapun itu. Ia dan malam tahun baru tak pernah bersahabat. Akan tetapi, rasa gengsi terkadang membutakan kenyataan.

Mata oniksnya melirik Naruto. Posisi si kepala kuning itu menyerupai binatang bercangkang atau _sushi roll_. Bedanya, gabungan antara aroma sake dan wiski membaur menjadi satu.

"Hanya satu jam." Begitulah Sasuke meyakinkan diri. Beristirahat sebentar sebelum terbang menembus deburan salju. Sofa yang terabaikan di sudut ruang santai cukup menjanjinkan. Di luar dari radius cengkeraman si harimau yang sekonyong-konyong bisa terbangun dalam keadaan lapar.

Satu menit. Dua menit.

'_Groooook. Fuuuh. Grooook. Fuuuuh.'_

Tiga menit. Empat menit.

'_Grooook. Fuuuh. He-hehehe.'_

"_Sasukecchi, dai—grooook—fuuuh."_

Lima menit.

Rasa-rasanya baru lima menit Sasuke menutup mata, tetapi suara dengkuran dahsyat Naruto nyaris meruntuhkan langit-langit apartemennya. Sasuke paham ia bukanlah tipikal orang yang mudah memejamkan mata. Suara kaleng terjatuh saja bisa membangunkannya. Apalagi dengkuran masif yang berasal dari perpaduan antara dua gelombang supersonik. Pemuda itu pun bangkit. Bangkit karena polusi suara dan suhu di bawah lima derajat yang menggigit-gigit kulit pucatnya.

"_Sa-Sasukeee! Daikirai! Iaaa! Dais-dais—groook!"_

"Mengigau, heh? Membawa-bawa namaku dalam mimpimu? _Kimochi warui_."

Kaki-kaki Sasuke melangkah mendekati gulungan manusia dalam selimut _futon _itu. Sembari berjongkok tepat di atas kepala Naruto, ia mengernyit cukup lama walau kantung matanya terasa semakin lama semakin berat. Selama bocah pirang itu mendengkur, mengigau dan tertawa-tawa sendiri, Sasuke hanya memerhatikan. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah jam dinding, masih pukul dua lewat empat puluh. Malam tahun baru sepertinya akan berlalu sangat lama kali ini.

Sasuke menyerah—tepatnya mengibarkan bendera putih kekalahan—ia tak sanggup menepati janji yang sudah disebutnya beberapa saat lalu. Kalaupun harus tertabrak truk karena mengendarai sepeda di tengah-tengah rasa ngantuk, takkan jadi masalah. Setidaknya harta warisan ayahnya bisa jatuh ke tangan Itachi dan keduanya bisa lepas dari kejaran para rentenir. Oh, imajinasi yang buruk.

Nyatanya, pemuda Uchiha itu menemukan hal lain. Seolah-olah ada yang mengusiknya walau dari mimpi saja.

"_Sasuke. Sasukeee. Sasukeeeee! Nyam, nyam. Daisu—groook. Dai—fuaaah."_

Kuping Sasuke masih normal dan sehat, ia yakin Naruto terus-menerus mengulangi satu kata tapi tak pernah diselesaikannya. Konyol rasanya saat membiarkan waktu berdetik hanya untuk mendengar potongan kata di balik igauan Naruto. Ke mana perginya Sasuke Uchiha yang keren dan _cool _itu? Tak ada satupun hal yang dilakukannya sejak dua jam lalu memiliki harga setimpal! Yah, benak dan logikanya sedang bertarung. Kendati demikian, Sasuke dibuat keheranan dengan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berubah cepat. Penjumlahan dari ngantuk dan—sesuatu lain bernama emosi jiwa?

"_Saaaaaaaaasukee! Omae waaaa su—suu—"_

"—_suuuuu—groook."_

Satu alis meninggi.

"_Fuwaa, ramen. Rameeeen, nom, nom—" _Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan kini berhadapan langsung _face to face _dengan Sasuke. Bau alkohol semakin menguar dari hembusan nafasnya.

Dua alis meninggi.

"_Kibaaa, satu—hik—sloki—hik—aaaaa—"_

Dua alis membentuk gunung terbalik.

"Oi, Naruto."

"_Nyem, nyem—fuwaaaah."_

"Oi, _usuratonkachi._"

"Hee—_hehehe_."

"Tsk!"

Sasuke mengingat bakpao daging pemberian Naruto setiap keduanya secara mengejutkan atau sudah direncanakan sebelumnya oleh si pirang berpapasan satu sama lain di depan kedai kue tradisional yang berlokasi tepat di persimpangan jalan. Bocah itu akan hadir bersama cengiran bodohnya dan sekantung makanan hangat yang masih mengepulkan asap. Selagi melirik ke sebelahnya, ia mendekat dan semakin menempel. Lalu, menyodorkan sisa bakpao daging dalam kantungan. Sasuke spontan menoleh, dibuat bingung dengan aksi tiba-tiba seorang pemuda asing yang sosoknya selalu lewat dari cakrawala horizonnya—sebenarnya Sasuke menghindari mahasiswa-mahasiswa macam Naruto. Anehnya, tangan pucat itu tidak menampik. Malah, turut menikmati bakpao daging hangat bersama-sama hingga lampu merah berhenti.

Karena insiden bakpao itulah, Sasuke yakin akal warasnya sudah hilang diterpa badai. Telunjuknya menekan-nekan pipi berwarna merah yang terasa sangat hangat. Naruto terkekeh.

"_Heee—hehhehe. Geli, Sasunyan. Hik!"_

Mata Sasuke membulat lebar. Kesal, ia mencubit pipi Naruto dengan keras. Anehnya, pemuda pirang itu justru semakin terkekeh.

Ia pun berhenti melakukan kebodohan itu dan mendesah. Meletakkan telapak tangan ke wajahnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kulakukan di sini sebenarnya?" ucapnya risau.

Belum saja Sasuke kembali berdiri, sudah ada sepasang lengan bergelayutan menganggap tungkai pemuda berambut opal itu adalah tiang listrik atau telpon.

"O-oi! Naruto! Oi, _baka! _Lepaskan tanganmu itu!"

"_Khe-khe-khe. Nyaaaa, hangat. Hangat sekali. Nyam, nyam."_

"Oi! Aku bukan bantalmu!" pekik Sasuke. Ia tak peduli dan menarik tubuhnya, tetapi Naruto masih menempel erat di kakinya. Seperti monyet yang meminta diberi makan, itulah Naruto. Karena lelah, Sasuke berhenti dan kembali berjongkok. Diamatinya lama wajah segempal balon itu. Igauannya semakin tidak karuan.

"Hahh."

Pasrah pada keadaan. Baterai energinya kian menurun setiap menitnya. Akhir kata, Sasuke menatap sesal. Tepat di dinding koridor depan pintu apartemen, pemuda itu bersandar. Menikmati keheningan malam tahun baru bersama detik jam. Kakinya masih terkunci oleh lengan-lengan kekar Naruto. Bukannya bertindak kasar sepeti memukul kepala atau mencekik lehernya—kebiasaan sadis Sasuke jika Naruto kembali bertingkah—ia tetap terdiam di tempat. Membiarkan Naruto menggunakan dirinya sebagai pondasi untuk memeluk mimpi.

"Kau bodoh atau apa, huh? Wajahmu saat tertidur dan saat sadar sama sekali tidak berkorelasi. Seakan kau memiliki dua kepribadian yang berbeda." bisik Sasuke rendah. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding dan ikut-ikutan tertidur. "Kuharap kau tidak datang lagi ke dalam mimpiku."

Posisi yang cukup aneh dan lucu.

Hanya, sesungguhnya semenjak awal kedatangan Sasuke ke apartemen kumal itu, sudah ada sepasang mata biru yang mengintai dalam tidurnya. Dan, ia menunggu waktu yang benar-benar tepat untuk _melumat _mangsanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu itu, tetapi ia merasa hal aneh menjalar dari tulang ekor hingga ke tengkuknya. Seperti es balok yang sengaja dilelehkan di atas punggungnya. Mungkin mimpi, ia meyakinkan dirinya. Tapi, setiap saat ia mencoba membuka mata, ada sensasi tidak biasa di kutub selatan dari tubuhnya. Antara nyeri yang berkedut atau rasa tersengat listrik. Pemuda ini tidak bisa mendefinisikan sensasi itu. Tidak hingga mimpi tergigit semut raksasa membangunkannya dari dunia imajinasinya itu.

"Argh!"

Peluh. Seakan baru saja mengelilingi stadion bola sebanyak dua kali putaran tanpa henti. Lalu, nyeri aneh di tengkuk dan lehernya. Sasuke meraba-raba kulit di sekitar lehernya dan yakin ia sedang tidak bermimpi. Jika masih terbuai mimpi, maka seharusnya ia tidak akan berada di sebuah ranjang berukuran _queen, _dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, dan bekas luka seperti membentuk pola lingkaran. Semuanya—segalanya adalah mimpi terburuk yang berimbas petaka. Kesucian hari pertama di awal tahun baru milik Uchiha Sasuke telah direnggut oleh—

Sasuke sontak menoleh. Mendapati Naruto tengah mengamatinya dengan wajah tersipu malu.

"_O-ma-e!"_

Bungkusan selimut yang melapisi bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke terjatuh saat pemuda itu bergerak sangat beringas seolah ingin mengoyak daging pemangsanya. Tetapi, hal itu justru semakin memperparah sensasi kejut listrik tepat dari arah—bokongnya?

"_Ne, ne, _jangan bangun tiba-tiba begitu, _Sasukecchi. _Pasti masih sakit, 'kan? Tee hee."

Sasuke mendelik tajam. Seperti iblis penghuni neraka.

"K-kau! Dasar harimau penerkam!" pekik Sasuke. Jari-jarinya mencekik leher berwarna tan Naruto.

"_Khee—o-oi _Sasu—ke. A-aku ti-tidak bisa ber-ber—"

Membunuh bocah pirang itu pun, Sasuke yakin tidak akan memperbaiki apa yang sudah berlalu. Kesal dalam jiwanya runtuh kemudian.

"Ohok! Ohok! Heh-heh. Bi-biar kujelaskan dulu, Sasukecchi."

Dada bidang Sasuke kembang kempis. Naruto terkekeh-kekeh dengan telunjuk menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Engg, begini—"

"Jadi, saat aku tertidur, kau memasukkan _itu-_mu ke dalam bokongku?"

"He?"

"Che! Jangan pura-pura bodoh, dasar brengsek! Aku sudah tahu kalau kau memang homo tapi ternyata kau sama buruknya dengan pelaku pemerkosaan!" pekik Sasuke lagi. Kali ini, wajahnya memerah layaknya tomat. Pilihan kata-katanya juga jauh lebih buruk.

"_A-ano, _maka dari itu, biar kujelaskan dari awal, Sasu—"

Tinju Sasuke nyaris melayang ke wajah Naruto, tetapi pemuda minim ekspresi itu tepat berhenti saat wajah tanpa bersalah Naruto terkesan jujur.

"E-eh?"

Hening sesaat. Naruto ketar-ketir saat mata biru langitnya mencoba melirik sosok Sasuke yang bersandar di punggung ranjang. Saat dirasakannya Sasuke sudah sedikit tenang dan takkan mengamuk lagi, barulah ia membuka suara.

"Ehem! Jadi—ya, _well, _aku memang terlalu mabuk semalam. Tetapi, sebelum pukul lima, secara mengejutkan aku terbangun dengan sendirinya. Err, yahhh, anehnya kau tiba-tiba muncul saat aku membuka mata. Tidakkah itu keajaiban, Sasuke?"

Sepasang oniks Sasuke mendelik seram. Artinya, tak ada satupun dari pengakuan Naruto yang disetujuinya.

"Hahh, sepertinya akan sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Dengar ya, Sasuke. Awalnya, aku memang ingin me-me-me—"

"Memperkosaku?" potong Sasuke. Ekspresi Naruto berubah tegang.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Jangan berasumsi konyol seperti itu! Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal nista semacam itu padamu!"

"Oh ya? Lalu, menyerang orang lain saat ia tertidur, itu bukan hal nista namanya?"

_Jleb. _

Sepertinya, Naruto perlu waktu lebih banyak untuk mengumpulkan kata-kata hingga otak cerdas Sasuke bisa mengolah kejadian yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya dan menunduk pasrah. Ia mendesah. "Kau mengigau, Sasuke."

"Aku? Mengigau? Jangan samakan aku dengan dirimu, _baka._ Che." Sasuke membuang wajahnya dan melipat lengan di dada. Perlahan, rasa kejut listrik dari arah selatan tubuhnya mulai berkurang. "Dan kau juga harus menjelaskan padaku akan _kissmark _menjijikkan ini!"

"I-itu tanda kepemilikan, kau tahu!" sembur Naruto. Wajahnya ikut-ikutan memerah. Bibirnya bergerak komat-kamit. "Sa-Sa-Sakura-_chan _yang memberitahuku. Dan—asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak benar-benar memasukkan _semuanya _ke-ke-ke dalam bokongmu. Malah, hanya lima menit saja. Setelah itu, kubiarkan kau kembali tidur sebab wajahmu terlihat begitu kesakitan. Padahal, sudah kupersiapkan dengan—_umm—_lubrikan dan sebagainya. Yah—_arggh! _Ini juga kali pertamaku, Sasuke! Lagipula, melakukannya secara sepihak memang tidak menyenangkan. Kau bisa saja menyakiti salah satunya."

Mata Sasuke membulat. "Yeah dan orang itu adalah aku, brengsek." kilah si Uchiha muda itu. "Che, kali ini siapa yang mengajarimu untuk menyerang seseorang saat mereka tertidur, hn?"

"Itu… _um… _Deidara-_senpai_."

"Apa?!"

Oh, Sasuke baru ingat sekarag. Ternyata senior yang menjadi dalang dan pelaku yang kerapkali memanggil nama Sasuke dengan _queer _adalah Deidara. Si homo tukang pengincar junior. Tinju keras Sasuke ke wajahnya pasti menghasilkan ruam yang amat besar dan takkan sembuh dalam satu bulan saja. Ada motif balas dendam di balik nasihat konyolnya ke Naruto. Di sisi yang sama, kebodohan Naruto dan ketololan Sasuke karena mempercayai indera keenam ternyata menghasilkan hal buruk. Membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, Sasuke mendesah letih.

"Pokoknya, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu selain menyisakan _kissmark _itu." Naruto mencoba membela diri. "_Gomen." _bisiknya kecil.

Naruto memeluk kedua kakinya. Menyembunyikan wajah di antara lutut.

"Oi, _baka._"

Naruto hanya berdehem.

"Soal mengigau itu—apa aku benar-benar mengigau?"

Naruto berdehem lagi. Dua kali.

"Hn."

Kepala kuning si pirang mencoba menoleh pada Sasuke. Ia mengamati ekspresi kosong di wajah pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Naruto tak ingin berbohong soal Sasuke yang juga menangis di antara igauannya. Tetapi, ia mahfum Sasuke dan rasa gengsinya itu terlalu berbahaya. Maka, ia terdiam.

"_Ne, _Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Kau tahu, aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu. Sama sekali. Kita berbeda kelas dan jurusan. Jujur saja, pertama kali aku melihatmu yaitu saat pertandingan _rugby _tahun lalu. Ini rahasia antara kau dan aku ya, tetapi sebenarnya saat itu aku menggantikan Neji karena ia memaksaku. Katanya, ia harus mengejar Hinata, sepupunya itu dan membawanya kembali pulang. Haha."

Pertandingan _rugby _tahun lalu. Sepertinya samar-sama Sasuke mengingat hal yang satu ini. Kalau tidak salah ia juga dipaksa menggantikan salah satu atlet yang cedera.

"Dan—aku terpesona dengan sepasang matamu itu saat secara sengaja kita saling bertabrakan dan aku akhirnya berhasil merebut bola itu dari tanganmu. Kau sangat mudah terdistraksi, Sasukecchi."

"Che! Tubuhmu yang sebesar King Kong itu membuatku tidak bisa bergerak dan bernafas, sialan."

"Heheh. Tapi, itu pertemuan yang sangat romantis, bukan?"

_Buag! _Kaki Sasuke tepat menghantam kepala Naruto.

"Hentikan ucapan menjijikkanmu itu, dasar _usuratonkanchi!_" seru Sasuke sarkasme. "Lalu?"

Sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit, Naruto mencibir. "Lalu? Oh, hmm. Kau tampak sedih dalam mimpimu semalam. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi tampaknya kau bermimpi buruk. Teramat buruk. Maka dari itu, kugendong kau menuju ranjang dan—hehe."

"Hahh. Itu Ayahku."

Naruto menaikkan alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Menyimak cerita Sasuke.

"Mimpi yang kerapkali muncul secara random."

"Ayahmu—kenapa?"

Setelah menengok lama ke arah Naruto, Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka rahasia kecil yang tak satupun ketahui selain ia dan abangnya, Itachi. Masa lalu buruk akan kematian Fugaku Uchiha bersama istrinya.

"Bunuh diri." jawab Sasuke pendek. "karena tak sanggup menanggung malu. Sebagai anggota parlemen yang memiliki nama, ia berharap agar kedua putranya tidak dilibatkan seumur hidup akan masalah hidupnya itu. Ironis, bukan?"

Keduanya menunduk, tetapi Sasuke memijit keningnya. Naruto dapat berasumsi jika saat itu Sasuke menangis bukan karena ketakutannya terhadap mimpi-mimpi buruk layaknya bocah cilik, melainkan kenyataan jika realita sudah memisahkan dirinya dengan sang Ayah dan Ibu selama-lamanya.

"Kau mau tahu pendapatku?"

"Tidak."

_Jleb!_

"Dasar. Setidaknya dengarkan dulu, baru kau putuskan. Hmm, menurutku, kau hanya kesepian."

"Tsk. Kesepian? Aku bukan kau yang tak pernah mengenal Ayah ataupun I—maafkan aku." Sasuke menoleh dan menggeser tubuhnya. Ia menjatuhkan kaki-kakinya ke lantai kayu.

"Haha. Ya. Kau benar, Sasuke. Aku memang tidak pernah mengenal _Otou-san _ataupun _Okaa-san_. Hanya kekayaan ini yang mereka tinggalkan untukku. Tak ada yang peduli jika aku sakit atau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Tetapi, untuk apa? Apa aku terlihat bahagia? _Ne, _Sasuke, dengar ya—aku mungkin bodoh dan selalu bertindak konyol di depanmu. Yah, kuakui itu. Tetapi, asalkan bisa melihatmu tersenyum, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Ya, ya, apa yang kulakukan padamu semalam memang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Karena aku mabuk dan _urgh _putus asa terhadap semuanya." Naruto membungkus tubuhnya seolah mencari perlindungan. "Meski di dalam sini terasa hangat, tetapi tubuhku selalu merasa dingin. Tidakkah itu aneh?"

Sudah sepantasnya Sasuke sedikit bersyukur. Setidaknya ia mengenal Fugaku sebagai ayahnya dan Mikoto sebagai ibunya. Walau takdir itu pula yang memisahkan ketiganya.

Sasuke memungut pakaiannya dan mengenakannya kembali satu per satu. Membiarkan Naruto memeluk diri di atas ranjang.

"Aku pulang. Anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa antara kau dan aku semalam."

Naruto menggigit bibirnya teramat keras. Hingga berdarah pun tak mengapa. Lalu, ia menyadari kata-kata Kiba semalam.

'_Ne, Naruto. Kalau kau memang menyukai si cantik Sasuke itu, semestinya kau terang-terangan meminangnya di saat semua sedang berkumpul!'_

Pemuda itu melompat. Meski hanya terbungkus celana _boxer _bermotif rubah-rubah kecil, ia memeluk Sasuke. Tepat di belakang.

"_Daisuki! Sasuke, daisuki!"_

"_Daisuki! Daisuki! Daisuki! Daisuki! Daisuki! Dai—"_

"Oi, hentikan, bodoh!"

Siku Sasuke menusuk perut Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu pun terjatuh dan berguling-guling kesakitan. Namun, Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya sendiri.

Tepat di pintu kamar, Sasuke berhenti.

"Akan kuberi jawabannya jika kau adalah orang pertama yang tiba di kuil untuk ritual doa awal tahun baru." Jemarinya menggenggam grendel pintu. "Dan, selamat tahun baru, Naruto."

Lalu, pintu tertutup. Dan, Naruto tak bisa mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Be-benarkah itu? Be-be-benarkah?"

Di bali pintu, Sasuke tertunduk malu. Entah kenapa. Ia masih bersandar di sana sembari berusaha menghirup banyak-banyak oksigen agar ia dapat kembali menjadi dirinya. Sepertinya.

Masalahnya saat ini ialah semudah apapun Sasuke berkelit, ia takkan bisa melontarkan penjelasan apapun saat Itachi melihat bekas _kissmark-kissmark _itu di tubuh adiknya sendiri. Oh, Sasuke membenci dirinya sekarang.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Iya, saya tahu Tahun Baru udah kelewatan hampir dua bulan ini. /nyungsep_

_Ending yang sangat geje. ;3;_

_Jadi, yang butuh dijelasin apa itu queer, saya bakal ngasi sedikit gambaran. Queer itu istilah 'slank' untuk remaja-remaja cowok yang memiliki bentuk fisik sedikit feminism tetapi tidak dibuat-buat. Dalam banyak kasus, seperti androgynous, semisal perempuan yang bisa menumbuhkan janggut atau berkumis dan terlihat tampan sepintas atau sebaliknya. Sasuke, secara fisik, kulitnya yang pucat, matanya yang seksi dan tajem, trus bodinya yang lumayan kece bisa dikategorikan queer. Meski, tidak benar-benar seperti queer. Contoh artis Amerika yang disebut-sebut androgynous itu Leonardo de Caprio. Coba deh lihat dia waktu masih muda (contoh film: Titanic dan Romeo & Juliet). :3_

_Daikirai berarti aku benci kau!_

_Daisuki berarti aku menyukaimu!_

_Kimochi warui berarti menjijikkan_

_Omae adalah 'kamu' dalam konotasi kasar._

_Ritual berdoa di kuil di awal tahun baru itu sering dilakukan sama penduduk Jepang, terutama yang beragama Shinto. Mereka biasanya menyisihkan uang koin untuk dimasukin ke kotak-kotak yang disediakan dalam kolom sesembahan trus berdoa sesuai keinginan. :3_

_Oke, happy reading and reviews are pleased!_


End file.
